drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury Sansiria
Email: BakaNeko@Dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Emerald Hair Color: Red Height: 5' Weight: 173 Age: 23 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 16 Philosophy: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Akateyama Buster Sword Secondary Weapon: Hand to Hand Tertiary Weapon: History Short but built like a rock, Mercury is the antithesis of agility, her speed and vigor hampered by the massive Akateyama. A scar runs down the left side of her chin, where her father scarred her with Saidin during their battle. Oddly enough, she's overly endowed, something she's hidden from everyone except for Alin, using belts and straps until recently. Neck-length flame colored hair and a young face trick most people into believing her to be nothing more than a child. Born in Baerlon into a large, happy family, Mercia was the middle child of five children. She helped take care of her younger siblings, while learning from the older ones, and watched and witnessed many things in her yuong life. But one day while in her attic, she found four rings in a decayed box. Putting them around her wrists and ankles, she had just started to stand when the four rings snapped shut, activated by a man channeling nearby. When she went downstairs, she found her mother and siblings slaughtered, and her father advancing towards her. When he reached out to wrap his hands about her throat, she crushed his wrists as if they were little more than twigs. He blamed her for the murders, using his injuries as proof. Escaping with her father's weapon, the akateyama buster sword, and her newfound strength, the little girl cut a swathe to the White Tower, through anyone who decided to stand in her way. There, she swore to control her rage, and bottled her emotions inside her, seeming to be an emotionless golem to those around her. As the youngest to ever enroll at the age of 13, Mercia took the name Mercury, and began her training. At only 17, she was given the rank of Warder, and bonded Kaylan Sedai of the Green Ajah. Even more amazing, she was given the rank of Discipline Master at the age of 22, becoming the sole trainer in the Path of Water swordstyle. At 18, and still a young Warder by standards, Mercury and her bondholder, as well as Shoar Gaidin, set off to hunt down her father, Dugin, for the crimes he had committed. It was discovered that he could channel, and was possibly already mad, reflected in the past occurence with their family. After running him through, he told his daughter how her mother and siblings were actually Darkfriends, and that he had been saving his life and her own by killing them. He then gave Mercury her mother's pendant, and died on the end of his own weapon, still cluthed in the palms of her hands. She collapsed and went into a coma, where she realized she could no longer control her emotions, and would have to live on as her father had wanted her to. She also realized her love for one of her first friends at the Tower Grounds, but continued to hide it for some time. One night, after Alin, her secret crush, had experienced a painful breakup with his own love, she helped him to his bed, after he had drank himself cross-eyed. They slept together that night, and slowly grew closer together, his love healing her pain and overpowering emotions, and her love healing his wounds. Mercury then learned the Spring, a replacement of the Void that she had lost during her father's demise. Although she has gained a fair amount of control over her powerful emotions, Mercury has now become a sort of berserker, the Spring amplifying her anger and rage into mindless killing. During these rare times, she can only differentiate dear friends from foes, even an uninvolved man with a fork could be considered a threat. Losing skill in exchange for heightened endurance and speed, her anger is ultimately self-destructive. Having miscarried Alin's child, she has become somewhat introspective and quiet, but will randomly return to her happy, outgoing nature. She has matured greatly in the recent years, but still knows little about life and is naive about many things. Ever learning is her path in life . . . Category:WS 16 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios